Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Two
It was three in the morning but Bridget had not stopped crying since Opti left the house. After Erin had gone downstairs to find out what all the yelling and screaming, she had found her half naked sister pushed down onto their couch while Opti stood in front of the couch. At first, Erin thought she was interrupting her sister and Opti getting it on but then she saw her sister hysterically crying on the couch and she knew something was wrong. "What's going on?!" Erin had cried, still trying to figure out what was going on. Opti had spun around when he heard Erin's voice. "Oh my god, Erin. Uhh." Erin. He had never called her by her real name before, it was always Larin. Erin then knew that something had to be terribly wrong. "Nothing, we're just... Bridget's just really upset." "Well no duh!" Erin had said as she ran over to her sister. "Bridget?! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Did you fall or something?" Erin had received an inaudible response from her sister. Opti left after that. He just walked out of the house. As he left, Bridget screamed at him more and threw her shoes at him as he walked out of the door. It took a while before Erin could calm Bridget down, but eventually she was able to figure out what had happened. "He broke up with me. That stupid jerk broke up with me. After 4 years," Bridget was finally able to stutter at 9 PM. From 9 PM to 3 AM that night Erin sat beside her sister as she continuously cried. She got her ice-cream and candy from the kitchen; all the comfort foods she saw in the movies. Eventually, Bridget fell asleep, with her makeup still smeared across her face. She looked much more peaceful as she slept, not nearly as loud as she was when she awake. Erin fell asleep beside her that night. After hours of reassuring her sister she was a beautiful person and that Opti didn't deserve her, she was finally able to rest. But it was hours before Erin was able to fall asleep. Opti and Bridget were broken up, and it didn't seem like they were going to get back together anytime soon. Was this finally the time that it would happen? After loving him for practically half of her life, did this mean that she could 'go for it?' She was only 16 and he was 21 however, but it could happen. In a couple years maybe, and by then Bridget would have gone through a few boyfriends. 2 more years and they could be 'official.' But until then Erin was ready to let her love know that she was ready for him. * * * "God that was awkward," Opti thought. He was not expecting such a violent response from Bridget, she had never showed that side of her before. Well, at least it was over with now and he could pursue the girl that he really loved now: Melissa. They had gone to school together briefly. She had just moved to their school, Lord Rassilon Secondary, in the middle of grade 10. He was in grade 12 and getting ready for the rest of his life after high school. He and Bridget were the power couple of the year. Everyone knew about them. Opti was the jock, he played football, basketball, soccer, and he was a track star. Bridget was athletic too, joining many of the sports team, but her real love was theatre. Despite dating Bridget at the time, Opti couldn't help but notice Melissa in his home economics class. She was really cute. But after he graduated they hadn't seen much of each other. Opti eventually forgot about his guilty little crush on the shy tenth grader. Until one day he was walking down the hall trying to get to his computer tech class. He was rushing because he was already late. He had overslept that morning because of a wild party Bridget had made him go to the night before. He was really regretting it now, but what was done was done. Suddenly he crashed into something, and papers were all over the ground. "Crap," Opti thought to himself. He immediately started to pick up the scattered papers and return them to whoever he had crashed into. As he looked up, the innocent eyes of Melissa, the shy tenth grader stared back at him. But otherwise Melissa looked nothing like her tenth grade self. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her cheek bones were defined which made her look sharp, but the softness of her cheeks and lips balanced it out. She was absolutely breath-taking. "Melissa?" he said without even thinking. "Opti...? Is that you? Oh my god! Opti! We took foods together, remember?!" Melissa obviously remembered the popular jock who was dating the prettiest girl in school in grade 12. "Yeah! Oh course! Wow! Melissa... you look great!" "Oh," she giggled. "Thanks, you too. Thanks for helping me pick up my papers," she said as she attempted to rearrange her papers back to it's former organization. "Wow! This is so weird. We should uhh... catch-up maybe. Are you taking the first-year computer tech course?" "Yeah, that sounds great and yeah I am, but I'm late already. Do you want to have lunch together? After class maybe?" Melissa asked. This was a long shot but maybe he would say yes. "That sounds great," he answered back a little too excitedly. They parted ways into their separate computer tech classes but for the next hour all Opti could think about was how beautiful she had become. Over the next few weeks, they had continually started to get closer. They went out for lunch almost every day in between classes. He had a physical attraction to Melissa but now he starting to realize what an amazing personality she had too. She was incredibly smart, funny, and mature. Opti couldn't help but start to fall for her even though he was still dating Bridget. It took many sleepnless nights for Opti to make a decision. Did he think that Melissa liked him back that way? So they could maybe start a relationship? Or did he stay with Bridget because he knew that nothing major was going to happen to their relationship anytime soon. Opti was torn, what was he supposed to do? But he took that chance and now was unsure if it was the right one. He hadn't even asked Melissa if she liked him that way. What if she just wanted to stay friends? Then could this mess up their whole friendship? Oh god, what was going to happen. Maybe he should have stayed with Bridget until Melissa had said yes. But no, that's a total douche thing to do... You can't just stay with a girl until you have another one lined up. * * * "Henri, can you pass me by textbook on the desk?" "Sure, here you go." "Thanks." Melissa was getting ready to go to school but she was running terribly late. Today also happened to be a very important review class before the classes' very first mid-term. She had stayed up late last night working on a project that was due in a couple of days but now she was regretting how late she stayed up. "Maybe I should have started the project earlier," she said as she threw on her rain jacket. "Then I wouldn't be so late right now." "You have like 20 minutes to get there. If you run to the bus stop you should be able to make it. The bus doesn't come for another couple minutes," Henri replied coolly. He always seemed to have a level head. "I guess I'll just start sprinting now. Can you lock the door?" "Sure." "Thanks," Melissa yelled back as she ran out of the house. Henri watched her as she cut across the driveway onto his and crossed the street diagonally. He then closed the door and locked it. Melissa barely made it to the bus stop before the dirty bus flashing 145 on the top stopped to let her on. She was still huffing as she flashed her bus pass for the bus driver to see. With the nod of his head she continued onto the back of the bus where she took off her backpack and collapsed into a seat. Thank god she had made it, now she wouldn't be late for class. She started planning the rest of her day. Well if she finished the rest of the research part of her project today then she could start the presentation part tomorrow. That wouldn't be too bad... Before Melissa knew it, they had arrived at the bus terminal. 7 minutes until her class started. Perfect, she would make it in time. It only took 3 minutes to walk onto the campus from here. "Hey Melissa!" she heard someone call her. It was Opti running from another bus that had just stopped. "Oh hey, you running late too?" she said to him when he caught up to her. "Yeah, it was a bit of a crazy night last night." "Oh, what happened?" "I broke up with Bridget and since we're neighbours I heard a lot of crying last night. I felt really bad." "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry to hear that Opti. How are you feeling?" This was one of the reasons why Opti liked Melissa so much. She cared about him, and is feelings. "Uhhh, I'm doing okay. I was the one who initiated it though." "Oh, where you guys having... problems?" Melissa didn't really know what to say. She had never had a relationship herself and was not planning on it. She didn't know how to comfort the obviously distraught Opti. "Yeah, I just, I didn't think we were going anywhere. So why be in a relationship when you're just no feeling it anymore." Melissa was astonished. She had truly thought they were going to get married. Melissa remembered when Opti had exclaimed his love for Bridget back in high school. On the last day of high school he had "Marry me in 10 years, Bridget?" written on his chest. It was funny at the time but the memory was just awkward now. They had arrived in the computer tech hallway. "So, lunch like usual?" Opti said as he smiled at her. "Uhm... I'm sorry, I have a project due in the next couple of days and I have to work on it then. Maybe next week?" Melissa replied. It was the truth, but she could have probably spared the hour break to spend some time with him. But after hearing about his break-up, Melissa wasn't really sure if she wanted to be with Opti, it just made things seem so much weirder. "Oh well that's okay," Opti replied. Weird, Melissa had never refused a lunch offer before. They always had such conversations with each other, but she was busy, what could he do about that. "Next week," he confirmed. They parted ways into their separate classrooms. Melissa had just taken out all her things she needed for her review when her professor walked in. She tried not to think about Opti and Bridget for the rest of class but she had trouble; the whole situation just made her uneasy. Opti was also having trouble concentrating in class. He was still pondering why Melissa had refused his lunch offer for the first time ever. Was it just a coincidence that she had said no after he told her about the break-up, or was she avoiding him for some reason? * * * << Chapter One Chapter Three >> Category:Stories